Sorry
by yasha012
Summary: Three years ago, Kagome left Sesshomaru, believing that he'd cheated on her. By the time she finds out the truth, he's already long gone. Just how far will she go to find him and make things right again? Will he accept her apology? Or will things never get better? One-shot.


**WARNING: Lemon! If you are an innocent reader, RUN WHILE YOU CAN!**

_"I hate you Sesshomaru! How could you do this?!" Kagome yelled furiously._

_"What did I do?!" Sesshomaru demanded._

_"Like hell you don't know!" Kagome hissed._

_"I don't!" Sesshomaru replied angrily._

_"You're such a liar!" Kagome yelled._

_"I'm not lying! I didn't do anything!" Sesshomaru yelled back._

_"Get out! Get out of my house! Get out of my life! I never want to see you again as long as I live! I _hate_ you!" Kagome screeched._

* * *

_Beep, beep, beep! _

Sitting up drowsily, Sesshomaru reached over to the nightstand and shut off his alarm clock. He suppressed the urge to simply just break the thing. He hated that horrible beeping noise. Pushing those thoughts away for the time being, he stood up and began to get ready for work. He got dressed, brushed his hair, had a small breakfast, gathered his things, then headed out the door.

It was a short drive from his house to the place where he worked. It usually only took about ten minutes or so, give or take. Today however, the morning rush hour seemed to have begun early. He sighed, clenching and unclenching his hand around the steering wheel in irritation.

This was going to be a bad day.

* * *

Kagome felt around on the nightstand, searching for the object that had woken her from her pleasant slumber. When she finally found it, she flipped it open and held it to her ear.

"Kagome, you're not gonna believe what I just learned!" exclaimed a female voice.

"Mm… Sango…?" Kagome mumbled, frowning ever so slightly. "It's 5:30 in the morning."

"I know, I know, but you've gotta listen to this!"

Realizing that she was fighting a losing battle, she sighed in defeat.

"Listen to what?" she asked.

"Get up! Right now!" Sango replied, not answering her question. "This is important!"

"So important that you can't just tell me over the phone?" Kagome muttered as she pulled the blankets up a bit, not wanting to get up.

"Yes! It's that important and more!" was Sango's urgent reply.

Kagome sighed again, throwing the blankets off and sitting up on the edge of her queen sized bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." She mumbled.

"Good! I'll be over in like ten minutes."

"M'kay."

After that, they hung up. She yawned and stretched before getting out of bed and walking slowly over to her dresser. She yawned again and opened her eyes, her gaze locking onto an old framed picture of her and Sesshomaru. Frowning, she reached over to it and slammed it down so that she could no longer see the picture. Forcing herself to relax, she got dressed, brushed her hair, and went downstairs to eat. By the time she was finished, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door and let her friend in.

"So what's so important?" she asked once she'd shut the door again.

Sango suddenly seemed nervous.

"Umm… You may want to sit down for this." She said.

Kagome quirked an eyebrow at her, something she'd picked up from Sesshomaru (though she'd never admit it), but did as her friend suggested. They moved into her large, beautiful living room and sat side-by-side on one of her expensive couches. Sango took a deep breath before speaking.

"Promise you'll shut up and let me finish speaking before say _anything_," she said.

"Um, okay," Kagome replied, a bit confused.

"Good, now that that's settled…"

Sango took another deep breath.

"Okay, so remember how you thought Sesshomaru was cheating on you with a girl named Marzi on your guys's wedding anniversary?"

Kagome nodded, frowning.

"Well he wasn't."

Kagome started to speak, but Sango put a finger.

"No words," she said simply. "You promised."

Kagome fell silent again, frowning more deeply this time.

"Look, I have _proof_ that he wasn't doing anything wrong on that day." Sango continued. "Security cameras at the mall show that he was there _all_ day. _Alone_. Probably searching for a gift for you."

Kagome was stunned into silence.

"But… Marzi…" she stammered quietly after a moment. "She said…"

"Kagome, she was _lying_." Sango said gently. "Because like every other unmarried girl you've ever met, she was jealous and wanted to tear you two apart."

Kagome stared blankly at the ground, feeling like she was going into shock.

_'H-he wasn't lying…? But… But then…' _

She covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

"Oh god, Sango! He wasn't lying! He was telling the truth!" she cried. "And I didn't believe him! I threw him out! I-I…"

Sango hugged her close, though she knew there were no words that could make her friend feel any better. Kagome thrown him out three years ago. There divorce had been finalized just months later. No one had seen or heard from him since.

He was gone.

* * *

_'God, what do I do?' _Kagome wondered, feeling depressed and guilty. _'Say I'm sorry? That would never work. Not in a million years. I accused him of cheating! I threw out onto the streets! I left him with nothing! I… I broke his heart…' _

The memory of seeing all the hurt in his eyes when she'd told him to get out entered her mind. She'd hurt him. And he didn't forget that kind of thing. He could forgive if he wanted to, but he could never forget. His memory was too great to allow that kind of thing. She knew what that meant.

He probably remembered every single thing that had happened that day. Every venomous word, every glare, every rise in the volume of her voice…

_'God… what have I done…?' _she asked herself silently, looking up to the cloudy gray sky from where she sat in a chair on a balcony on her huge mansion-sized home.

A home that Sesshomaru had bought her. He'd given so much to her, opened up to her in a way that he'd never done before with anyone, and she'd thrown it all back in his face. And worst of all…

She looked down at her had, feeling as though it had betrayed her. She still remembered the initial shock she'd felt when her hand had connected with the soft skin on his cheek. Shock that she saw echoed in his eyes.

She'd slapped him. Slapped him so hard that it spun him around. _Him_ of all people. Sesshomaru. A demon. The most powerful person in the world.

He hadn't said anything after that. He'd just left like she'd wanted, still seeming shocked, perhaps a bit dazed, his hand on his cheek.

Out of everything that had happened on that day, that was the only thing she'd regretted. She knew that he'd been beaten many times as a child. His childhood had been harsh. He was expected to be an adult from the moment he could walk. Any slip up, any mistake at all, and his mother would beat him. His father was never around, but Kagome had a feeling he'd known about it. He just hadn't cared.

Of course she'd regretted that. But now… Now she regretted everything that had happened that day. She also regretted everything that had happened after that day as well. The divorce had left him with no money, no possessions of any kind, and no home. He'd stopped caring what she took from him by then. Just so long as he was left alone when all was said and done.

They'd agreed to never speak to each other again. Ever. But now… Things were different. She wanted to talk to him. To at least say she was sorry. She wanted to apologize, whether he believed her words were genuine or not. At least she would know in her heart that she had meant it.

But she still faced a challenge. She didn't know what his phone number was. And honestly, she felt that these things were better said in person anyway. But she also didn't know where he lived now. She was pretty sure if she got ahold of a phonebook she could find out, but… she was afraid to. What if he was living with someone else? What if… What if he was married?

She shook her head vigorously. _'No! I refuse to believe that! Sesshomaru doesn't give away his heart so easily. And I would know… I've been fighting for it since the Feudal Era.' _

She sighed softly, gathering herself, and stood up before her nerves could get the better of her and cause her to hesitate. Determined, she set out in search of a phonebook.

* * *

"Are you _sure_ this is where you're supposed to meet this friend of yours?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously as he looked around at the poor, filthy neighborhood surrounding them.

"Yup. Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome replied as she stepped out of his car.

"Whatever. Just… call me if there's any trouble, okay?" he replied, still suspicious.

"I'll be fine, Inuyasha. Really. Now go enjoy your date. I'm sure Kikyo's waiting for you."

He grumbled something that she didn't quite catch before starting up the car and driving off. Once he was gone, Kagome pulled out a slip of paper from her pocket and checked the address again.

_'This is definitely the place… But why is he living in such a run-down neighborhood?'_

She mentally slapped herself. She knew _exactly _why. She left him with _nothing_. She sighed and returned the paper to her pocket before walking in the direction she thought his home was. It took a bit of searching but she did eventually manage to find it. A single story, one room studio apartment. She assumed it was cheap. Especially considering the condition it was in. She hesitated for close to an hour before finally working up the courage to go up to the door. It took another ten minutes before she was able to force herself to knock. Swallowing hard, she waited for a response.

She got none.

Feeling shaky, she checked her watch. It was only noon.

_'He's probably at work…' _she thought.

She swallowed hard again before sitting down on the doorsteps. She would wait for him to come home.

* * *

He earlier prediction had been, in every way possible, correct. His wages had been cut, his hours increased, and just before he was finally able to leave, he found out he was probably going to be replaced.

He hated his job. He _hated_ it. But, unfortunately, it wasn't like he really had any other options. Because he didn't any kind of a college degree, he wasn't able to get a better job. This was the only place that would hire him.

He hated it.

To make an already horrible day even worse, he found out that his car had been reposed while he was working. And on top of that, he'd been informed over the phone that he had two days to move out of his apartment because he hadn't been able to keep up on the payments. He knew full well what that meant.

He'd be on the streets.

Again. Not that it would be the first time of course, and he was sure that it wouldn't be the last. Honestly, he'd been lucky to get that apartment. It was the first home he'd had in almost two years. And out of the two homes he'd had since the day he'd been kicked out by _her _(he refused to think of her name, or about her at _all_ if he could help it), this one was by far the worst.

He hated that, too.

So now he was walking home. Being that he was a fast walker, it didn't take _too_ long, but it still took longer than he would have liked.

He was sure that his day couldn't get any worse.

But of course, the universe just _loved_ proving him wrong, it seemed. For there, sitting on the steps in front of his pathetic home, was Kagome. The one person he never wanted to see again.

* * *

Kagome quickly looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, soft and bare audible as they were. Her breath hitched slightly when she saw him approaching, seeming lost in thought, clearly frustrated about something. He suddenly jerked back into reality when he realized she was there, completely freezing where he was standing. Mixed feelings flickered across his eyes so fast she could barely make sense of them all.

Shock, disbelief, confusion, despair, hurt, anger… then nothing.

His eyes became blank and empty, cold and closed off. Just as they'd been back in the Feudal Era, just as they'd been when she'd last seen him oh so long ago.

Needless to say, she was surprised when he spoke first.

"What are you doing here?"

Cold. Emotionless. Empty. He was protecting himself. She'd learned long ago that this was his defense. His way of avoiding and escaping pain. And she'd also learned that she could breach those defenses.

Sometimes she just had to fight for it.

When she was silent, he took a step away, clearly about to leave. This simple movement snapped her back into the real world, back into the awful reality that had become their lives.

By now, he'd turned and stared to walk away. Desperation fueled her words when she spoke, crying out to him as she leapt to her feet.

"Wait! Please don't leave!"

He stopped, his back to her, visibly tense. His aura flickered with uncertainty and many other various emotions that she was unable to name at the moment.

But he'd stopped.

Why had he stopped?

"Please… We need to talk. …About everything."

Still, he didn't turn around. Didn't react. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling like she was about to cry.

"Please, I just want to talk. There's so many things I want to say… Please… Please just listen to my words."

"Words are useless."

His reply was soft, his words cold and bitter.

"I know… But… I still want to say them. You can decide what to believe."

"What could you possibly want to say to me?"

His voice was closer this time, though it still sounded jus as distant as before. It was only then that she finally dared to open her eyes. He was facing her now, standing just a few feet in front of her, watching her with a blank expression. A tear began to fall from her eye, and she noticed his eyes darken slightly. She quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly, looking away. "I have no right to be crying."

He'd never liked seeing her cry.

She swallowed hard and looked at him again. He was blank once more. But he hadn't moved. He hadn't left. Her eyes fell to the ground.

"Why? Why are you still here?" she whispered disbelievingly. "I… I thought you would have left by now…"

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before he spoke, avoiding her question.

"What do you want to talk about?"

She gulped. This was it. Her only chance to make things right again. Her gaze remained at her feet.

"Back then… I heard a rumor. Someone told me you and Marzi were seeing each other on that day, that you were cheating on me on our anniversary."

His eyes darkened again, more so this time that before.

"I was stupid enough to believe them. I said and did many horrible things that I've come to regret. Especially now that, as of today, I know the truth."

When he said nothing, she continued.

"Sango gave me proof, proof that you hadn't done anything wrong. I know the truth now."

Still, he was silent. Tears streamed down her face.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, _so_ sorry…" she whispered. "You can decide whether you believe me or not…"

Without waiting for a response, she turned and began to quickly walk away.

* * *

Sesshomaru was stunned by her whispered apology. He suddenly felt as though he couldn't breathe. Everything around him faded away, seeming as though none of it existed any longer.

_'She… She's sorry…?'_

His mind seemed unable to make sense of her words. He was too stunned to speak, too stunned to move. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realized she was walking away, but it didn't register. He just stood there, frozen, as if waiting for someone to come along and tell him he could move again.

Then suddenly, she turned back and launched herself into his arms, snapping him out of his shock and launching him into a new, more intense one. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, her face buried into his chest as sobs attacked her body. Her hair tickled his nose and her scent filled his senses. Unable to resist, he very slowly, very hesitantly, returned her hug.

He was incredibly nervous, nervous that she'd reject him, send him away all over again, though he didn't show it. But… He had a feeling she could probably sense it somehow. She'd always had an incredible ability to read him. It was a bit unnerving sometimes. He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when she spoke, her words muffled by the cloth of his shirt.

"I'm sorry…" she sobbed, her whole body shaking. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry… Please don't leave me…"

He felt a familiar ache in his heart, one that he always felt whenever she cried. He didn't like it. He didn't like it at all. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything. That he'd forgiven her long ago. That he was sorry too, for pushing her away and shutting her out. That he still loved her, had never _stopped _loving her. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her, saying silently what words could never achieve.

After all, words were meaningless and could be easily misinterpreted.

Things quickly grew more heated, and soon they found themselves stumbling into his apartment. He didn't know how or when the door was shut. All he knew was that he soon found himself being pressed up against it, her body pinning him against the door. She liked being the dominate one sometimes, and honestly, so did he. So when she ran her tongue along his lips, he opened his mouth to her, willingly submitting to her.

She felt a wave of triumph when he gave into her unspoken plea and opened his mouth, allowing her to taste him. Her arms still encircled his waist, and she used that to her advantage as she pulled him closer to her, grinding their hips together. His groan was like music to her ears, and it spurred her on, encouraging her to continue. That, and the hard she felt pressing against her through their pants. She continued grinding, loving the way he rolled his hips against hers in response.

Smiling against his lips, she slid her hands to his belly before slowly moving them up to his chest, clutching his shirt tightly in her fists. Her lips slid to his jawbone, and she noticed his eyes flutter open for a second before they closed again, whatever he'd been thinking about fading away into sweet nothingness.

She liked that. She liked it when his attention was focused solely on her and nothing else.

She left a trail of butterfly kisses from his jawbone to his pointed ear. She tucked his hair behind it, something she knew he hated, before taking the sensitive lobe in between her teeth. He hissed slightly, his hiss turning into a soft growl when she gently tugged on. She giggled. It seemed he still didn't like it when she played with his ears. Some things never changed.

As her laughter dies away, she began to trail her lips down his neck, enjoying the way he shivered when she did so. She licked and nipped, finding every familiar sensitive place, along with a few new ones. Finally, she reached the spot on his neck that she loved the most. The spot where she could feel his pulse. The spot where his neck was most sensitive. She heard a nearly inaudible gasp escape his lips when she nipped a tad harshly on that spot, his entire body shivering once more. She could feel his pulse racing beneath her lips, could hear how shallow his breath had become.

Unable to wait any longer, she kissed him again, unbuttoning his shirt as she did so. By the time she'd unbuttoned it, he'd already undone hers and begun to slip it off of her. Once both shirts were removed, they were tossed to the floor and promptly forgotten about. Still kissing him passionately, she slid her hands down his torso and began picking at his pants. He groaned again, his arms tightening around her. She smiled again and slid his pants and underwear down his slim waist, allowing them to pool around his ankles. She pulled away from their desperate kiss, allowing her eyes to wander all over his body.

She immediately noticed that he seemed thinner than she remembered him being. Sure, he was naturally thinner than most men, but not this much. She felt a wave of guilt. Had money become so tight that he could no longer afford to buy food? Determined to try to make up for it, she released her hold on his body and knelt in front of him. He leaned his head back against the door, his eyes drifting shut again.

Of course he'd been watching her too. He couldn't help it. She was so beautiful... More so than he'd remembered.

His thoughts instantly came to a halt when one of her hands snaked around his thigh and the other gripped his length. He groaned, feeling the ache beginning to worsen. Before he even had a chance to feel upset that she was teasing him, she took him in her mouth. His breath hitched and he felt his knees weaken. He reached out with one hand to hold the doorknob in the hopes that it would help him remain standing while his other hand tangled in her hair. She placed both her hands on his hips, holding him against the door as she began to hum and suck on him gently, causing him to cry out a broken version of her name.

She pulled away suddenly, earning a protest that sounded for all the world like a whimper from him. She stood up again and kissed him deeply. Effectively silencing him, while she slipped out of her own pants and shoes. Before long, they were on the bed, with her straddling his waist. She kissed her way down his body then back up again, stopping at his chest. Her mouth closed around a nipple, causing his back to arch and a moan to escape his lips. She sucked, licked, and nipped at it before moving to the other one. Once she had thoroughly pleasured both of them, she removed her mouth and settled in between his legs. She began sucking on three of her fingers, enjoying the way his eyes glazed over as he watched her.

He knew what was coming. He knew what she was going to do. And that knowledge was all it took to arouse him even further. He swallowed hard as he watched her sucking her fingers, unable to think as he imagined all the ways she could pleasure him with those fingers.

When she was done, she grabbed his length again, earning another groan from him. She smiled and slid a single finger inside of him, causing him to gasp and his hips to buck forcefully, his eyes going wide for a moment before pressing closed tightly. She began to slowly move, loving the way he groaned and arched his back as she did so. She soon added another finger, causing him to writhe a bit (despite how hard he was trying not to), his moans growing louder as he started to become more incoherent. Soon, she was steadily moving all three fingers in and out of him, urged on by his responses.

Needless to say, he wasn't at all happy when she suddenly pulled her hand away. His disappointment was quickly forgotten, however, as she moved to straddle his waist again and began to slowly lower herself onto him, enveloping him in warmth. He groaned and moaned, both of them having missed this more than either cared to admit. She began moving faster as he began to move his hips as well, bringing their bodies together again and again and again, until finally, they both came.

When it was all over, she collapsed on top of him, her head on his chest, listening to the rapid beating of his heart as he struggled to catch his breath. She fought for air as well, feeling dazed and happy, hardly able to believe that this was real, that this had actually had happened. After what felt like an eternity of silence, she lifted her head to say that she was sorry again.

But as she looked up his angelic face as he slept, somehow, she knew that everything would be okay.

**A/N Good? Bad? Okay? How did I do? Also, I'm thinking about making a sequel that shows them rebuilding their relationship and whatnot. Should I? Opinions please!**


End file.
